


Blanket

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Sometimes, the smallest thing people said filled the biggest part in your heart.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

“I didn’t like winter,” said Hinata to the cool winter morning air of Kageyama’s bedroom.

The owner of the bedroom himself was listening, his eyes half-closed, and one arm propped to lift his head so he could watch his boyfriend talking. Kageyama thought that there was no way in the world he could ever get bored of seeing Hinata Shouyou, even on this cold, beginning of December morning. They had gone home together last evening, to announcement of heavy night blizzard and to expect thick snow in the morning. Kageyama had pedalled Hinata’s bike with all his might as they escaped cold, quiet night into Kageyama’s almost equally cold and quiet house.

(“Your parents aren’t home again?” questioned Hinata through chattering teeth, as he took off his shoes.

Kageyama shook his head, “I’ll heat up the house and the bath. You can take our bags to my room.”

But Hinata had taken both of their bags and Kageyama to the bedroom, where he pushed Kageyama down to his bed. With satisfied look on his face, Hinata went down to Kageyama and Kageyama, as always, went along with Hinata’s weird charm of going to different, unplanned direction.

Only after then they took bath together, tired but satisfied, before then vanished together under big, warm blanket.)

Hinata had this habit of saying an opening sentence because he wanted to tell Kageyama something. So Kageyama pried his eyes open and waited, “Mm hm, why did you dislike winter?”

“Well, it was all ‘guh’ and ‘zaaah’, and it’s cold and I can’t play volleyball and there’s snow and everything… but now I like it.”

“Why do you like it now?”

Hinata laughed, pressing his body sideways to Kageyama. “Silly Kageyama, it’s because now I got to cuddle with you! Sure, it’s fun being with you in summer, but cuddling in summer would be hell… kind of literally, I guess. But in winter, I get to be veeery close to you and get warmer and everything.

“Also, because your birthday. It happens when it’s winter.”

Blinked, Kageyama peered down at his much smaller boyfriend, rubbing circle gently into his back and laid feathery kisses to his ruffled, orange hair, “And what about my birthday? Why do you like it?”

And Hinata had peered up at his much larger boyfriend. Hinata’s brown, honey-coloured big eyes lit as he answered, “Because years ago on winter, you were born! And then you got to grow up and play volleyball and then you meet me. It’s so lovely. Don’t you think it’s just amazing that you were born and I got to meet you? I feel like I should thank your parents personally or something…”

It took Kageyama several moments and blinking to process that.

Hinata had returned his cheek against Kageyama’s chest then, “I am so glad you were born to this world. I am so glad to meet you. I’m just really happy that you exist, Kageyama.”

And Kageyama felt a big, comfortable pang in his chest. Warmth then spread all over his body and until it seeped at the end of his fingers, the one against Hinata.

The setter recalled a sentence he read somewhere long ago, a sentence that said that sometimes, _the smallest thing people said filled the biggest part in your heart_. And Kageyama supposed Hinata just did. Though Kageyama was just teenager and many more grownups would probably think that his feelings and problems could be no big deal to him, Kageyama was sure that what he experienced was rare and beautiful, even for the grownups.

_I’m just really happy that you exist._

Kageyama never knew that someone could be really happy just because he exist; just because he was breathing, alive, and just very much exist in this very world.

The black-haired boy brought the tiny, carrot head boy into his arms, squeezing him slightly tighter for a several seconds, before letting go.

“Dumbass,” he choked a chuckle, burying his face and trailing kisses on the top of orange-haired head once again. “You don’t know how much thankful I am that you exist, too, dammit.”

And Hinata had giggled against Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama felt so relieved and comfortable that he was about to cry somehow.

The first time Hinata suddenly reached into the deepest part of him was when Kageyama admitted that he was so scared that no one would be there to spike his toss. And the Dumbass had so airily shook his head and stared at Kageyama with his big, exquisite, kind eyes and said that there was nothing wrong with his toss.

Kageyama didn’t recall about smallest thing people said can fill the biggest part of you back then, but now he did.

Hinata and him completed each other in a way that none of them could ever dare to expect or guess before.

Hinata had been longing for a super ally that could keep up with his crazy energy and speed. On top of that, he had desired toss more than everything.

On the other hand, Kageyama had wanted a great, formidable ally who could spike his toss, someone who could make his existence as shadow, as setter in court, darken even better. Only light like Hinata could do that.

Hinata was always lovely, kind, openhearted, and friendly. Kageyama was usually cold, closed-up, and seemingly unapproachable from certain distance. They were surely an odd, yet perfect pair at the same time.

Kageyama breathed into Hinata’s hair.

“So what do you want to do in my birthday, Hinata?”

“Why are you asking me? It’s your birthday.”

“Nah, you seem like you’d make better plan for it.”

Hinata shrugged, “Well, we can go out and do something or we can do nothing at all. We can just cuddle. I bet it’d be cold. I don’t really care where we are as long as I get to spend the day with you.”

And Kageyama had laughed at that, “That’s so simple and dumb, but I think I can understand that. I'm also the happiest when I’m with you.” Kageyama brushed the orange fringe so he could kiss the middle blocker’s forehead, “I love you so much, Shouyou.”

Hinata had to close his eyes when he heard that. Kageyama only called him with first name on rare occasion to make Hinata knew that he was being serious.

Hinata shuffled and squirmed so he could kiss Kageyama’s forehead too.

“And I love you too, Tobio.”

They had looked into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other’s face, meeting at each other’s lips, before they vanished under the big, warm blanket once again.

**Author's Note:**

> All the saps!
> 
> Quote is originally of space and heart made by A. A. Milne.
> 
> Thank you for reading. c:


End file.
